The Lake House 4
by Ukdallasfan
Summary: The final instalment! New story being devised to follow


Sue- Ellen was still in the process of getting ready when JR showered and changed into a dark blue suit. She noted that he looked achingly handsome in the suit which had been recently made for him by his Savile Row trained personal tailor. JR exited the bedroom and went downstairs to get a pre-prandial drink. He was excited to see his lovely young wife all ready for their dinner out.

When Sue-Ellen emerged she looked breathtakingly lovely. She was wearing a black halter- neck Halston dress that fell just on her knee showing off her lovely long legs. A pair of high wedge sandals, very much of the moment, accompanied the dress. Her hair was worn in a loose chignon with curled strands falling to the sides of her radiant face. JR's heart skipped a beat when he saw her. "You look amazing sugar" was all that he could manage to utter. "We make a lovely couple don't we?" she replied smiling widely.

At that they heard the car drive up to the house. Sue- Ellen picked up her clutch bag and wrap and exited the house before her husband. "Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Ewing" said the driver. "Good evening. Chez Julien please" JR responded. They got into the back of the car and it set off. JR wanted to kiss his wife but as he leaned in she scolded "be careful of my hair and make-up JR." He reacted by taking her hand and gently kissing the back of it. The driver proceeded to make small talk with his passengers. Sue- Ellen responded in a friendly manner telling him that it was her first time here and remarking on what a wonderful location it was. JR contented himself with staring at his radiant wife. She was the only one that he wanted to have any serious interaction with that evening. Woah boy! He thought. That will have to come much later.

Chez Julien was a small restaurant situated at the edge of the lake. It was lit up with thousands of bright white fairy lights. The proprietor and chef, Julien, had made a real success of the place, it having recently achieved its second Michelin star. It was the place that all the rich locals and second home owners came to when they wanted to celebrate or just enjoy traditional French fine dining. When JR had rung that afternoon the truth was that the restaurant was fully booked for dinner. However, the Ewing name was not to be disregarded and Julien had ordered his Maitre d' to re-arrange the tables to ensure that Mr. and Mrs. Ewing could be accommodated. "Make sure that you give them a nice booth also" he barked in his heavy French accent. "I don't want any complaints, comprenez-vous?"

As JR and Sue-Ellen got out of the car the Maitre d' was waiting for them. "Bonsoir Monsieur et Madame Ewing" he greeted them. As Sue- Ellen emerged into the light of the interior of the restaurant the front of house man was taken back by her beauty. He is one lucky man he thought to himself as he took Sue-Ellen's wrap and guided them to their booth. "Is this table acceptable for you monsieur?" he enquired. "Yes very good thank you" replied JR as he took his seat moving slightly closer around the table so that he would be in touching distance of his wife. "Tres bien, I shall send the sommelier over to take your orders for aperitifs."

"Oh JR this place is lovely" Sue-Ellen exclaimed perusing the menu. "Uh, yes I suppose so honey but I wish they would translate the menu into English. I haven't a clue what all this French means!" Sue- Ellen giggled. "I can help you JR- I majored in modern languages at college remember?"

"Tell you what darlin. You order for me and surprise me." "Are you sure?" "Yes I reckon you know me pretty well now. In fact" he whispered with a sly smile "I think you and I know each better than ever after this weekend." Surprisingly JR leaned in for a kiss. The restaurant was full of people but he was off his home turf and his wife looked so spectacular he didn't care. As his lips almost touched Sue-Ellen's they were interrupted by the sommelier. "Bonsoir, a glass of Dom Perignon peut-etre?. "Oui merci bien" Sue- Ellen responded touching her lips absent-mindedly where they almost came into contact with JR's.

Dinner progressed. Sue- Ellen's choices for JR had been perfect- cheese souffle to start, rack of lamb after and a dark chocolate and raspberry parfait to finish. As they drank their coffee JR's thoughts turned to the rest of the evening. He moved closer to Sue-Ellen in order to whisper in her ear. As he did so he put his hand on her thigh. Through the fine silk of her dress JR could feel the clasp of a suspender belt. "Oh God Sue- Ellen tell me that you are wearing stockings again" he growled. "The finest silk just for you darling" she replied. "I, er, need to visit the gentlemen's room and pay the bill and then we are going home" he said. "I will be right here waiting for you my love" Sue- Ellen whispered taking his hand and running it once more over her thigh.

As JR came out of the bathroom he was approached by Lewis Salisbury, an old friend of his parents. "JR! How good to see you! How are your folks?" Lewis enquired. Although JR was preoccupied with the urgency of rejoining Sue-Ellen and getting out of the restaurant he did not dare be anything but polite. The small-talk that followed seemed to take an age before Lewis kindly volunteered "well it was real nice catching up JR. Say hello to Jock and Miss Ellie for me and enjoy the rest of the evening." Oh I intend to thought JR as she shook the older man's hand and said farewell.

While JR was away Sue-Ellen sipped her coffee and gazed absent- mindedly around the packed restaurant. She too was looking forward to returning to the house with JR. Suddenly she became aware of someone standing next to her at the table. "Sue-Ellen! Long time no see! You look wonderful, as ever." Sue- Ellen looked up and smiled. It was Andrew Baxter who had been a good friend of her former college boyfriend, Clint Ogden. Andrew was tall and handsome with that all-American look that the girls could not resist. In fact, there were physical similarities to her brother-in-law, Bobby, although Andrew's hair was fairer in colour. Andrew Baxter had always carried a torch for Sue-Ellen although that was a fact that he kept secret from his friend Clint. When Sue-Ellen broke off their relationship Andrew was momentarily elated hoping that he might have a chance with the dark haired beauty. However, his elation was short-lived when the news broke that Sue-Ellen was dating the mighty JR Ewing. I can never compete with that he had thought sadly.

"Andrew! How are you?" Sue-Ellen smiled and took hold of the young man's hand. It had only been a couple of years since they graduated but Sue-Ellen had lost touch with the majority of her old college friends and she was delighted to see him. He had always been so much fun but a real gentleman at the same time. For a couple of minutes they caught up with each other. Andrew had bagged a job with one of the major commercial banks after graduating and his base was now in New York. Whilst nowhere nearly as rich as JR he made a good salary and lived in a spacious and luxurious apartment in Manhatten. He knew that Sue- Ellen had got married to JR but was disappointed to hear from her that she was very happy and looking forward very much to the future with her husband.

As JR entered the main part of the restaurant he saw Sue-Ellen and Andrew talking and smiling at each other. Sue-Ellen still had hold of Andrew's hand but this innocent gesture of friendship was immediately misinterpreted by JR. JR was immediately consumed with a mixture of anger and jealousy. "Keep calm" he told himself as he walked over to the table. "Well Sue-Ellen who do we have here?" Andrew turned and introduced himself politely. He could sense JR's ire. "I'm an old college friend of Sue-Ellen. It sure is nice to meet you Mr. Ewing." Andrew explained that he was just visiting his parents for a few days and pointed out their table. "They decided to retire to this area. I don't get to visit very often." He realised that there needed to be an end to the pleasantries given JR's glare which spoke volumes. He said goodbye and beat a hasty retreat to his table.

"Now that wasn't very friendly JR" Sue-Ellen remarked as the bill was delivered to their table. "Not very friendly?" JR whispered through gritted teeth "I leave for just a few minutes and return to find some ex-college jock hitting on you." As Sue-Ellen tried to explain JR got hold of her tightly by the arm "We are leaving now. We will discuss this further when we get back" he muttered. JR walked Sue-Ellen out of the restaurant, his arm around her waist. Only she could sense his anger as he was a past master at putting on a brave face in public. He smiled, congratulated and thanked the staff as if nothing at all was wrong. However, by the time that they had got into the back of the car he was seething.

"JR what was I meant to do? Ignore him?" Sue-Ellen protested. "We only chatted for a few minutes. What's so wrong with that?" "I'll tell you what's wrong Sue-Ellen. He was undressing you with his eyes. Has he seen you undressed before? Was he just a friend or have you fucked him?" Sue-Ellen was deeply shocked by her husband's foul outburst. She didn't dare explain that she knew Andrew through Clint, her boyfriend, someone she had been intimate with even if they hadn't gone the whole way. "No we never fucked JR- you of all people should know that!" Sue-Ellen was outraged. The f-word was usually one that she abhorred but tonight she felt she had no choice but to fight fire with fire.

JR was pole-axed by his young wife's response. However, his anger turned quickly to passion as he pulled her roughly to him. She was resistant, at least initially, but as he rained kisses upon her mouth she felt powerless. Oblivious to the sensibilities of the driver, who was trying his best to look in the rear view mirror as sparingly as he safely could, JR and Sue-Ellen kissed as if there were no tomorrow. Remembering what had occurred in the restaurant just before they were rudely interrupted JR's hand wandered to Sue-Ellen's thighs. God, he thought, I can feel that suspender belt. Carefully and discreetly his hand made its way under the hem of her dress where he was able to stroke her silken covered thighs. "Oh JR my love!" Sue-Ellen moaned "please don't go any further. We are almost back."

The car stopped at the house. JR tipped the driver very generously hoping to ensure his discretion. As the car pulled away the couple almost fell through the front door such was their desire to take things further. Once upstairs JR took massive delight in undressing his wife. This time her lingerie set was the deepest, darkest red in colour, almost black in the subtle glow of the table lamp. JR was so aroused by the sight of his gorgeous wife that it took him some little time to take his pants off. After he had done so he pulled Sue-Ellen onto his knee, her long legs straddling his body. It was easy to enter her from this position by pushing her tiny panties to one side. With one arm wrapped tightly around her waist and the other hand holding the back of her head, his fingers buried in her soft hair, they found their rhythm- fast, hot and hard. It didn't take Sue-Ellen long to climax especially after JR reached down to touch her in that special spot. As she ceased her climactic shuddering and moaning JR lifted her up and placed her on her back on the bed. He roughly pulled off her panties discarding them on the floor. He struggled somewhat with the deep red strapless bra until he realised that it fastened at the front. Once it too was on the floor he grunted lasciviously at the sight of her body now naked but for the suspender belt and stockings. Something instinctive told Sue-Ellen to remain submissive and allow JR total control. He stripped off his shirt and tie. Now he was naked and Sue-Ellen stared lustfully at his erect manhood. He had not gone short in that department she thought.

He parted her legs inserting two fingers into her before getting on top of her and entering her sharply. As he pounded her he grunted "you are mine darlin, all mine. No other man will ever have you." He took hold of both of her arms and pushed them above her head, pinning them to the bed with the strength of just one hand. With the other hand he caressed her soft, perfect body. Then he withdrew, moved up her and pushed himself into her mouth. Sue-Ellen sucked and licked him hungrily. He was in charge, she loved him and it was her turn to please him. She had never done this before and she hoped that she was doing it properly. Any doubts in that regard were quickly dispelled as he began to moan "that's right darlin. Do it just like that, good girl." Before she could send him into oblivion with her mouth JR withdrew, moved south and entered her once more. It took only a couple of thrusts this time for him to climax. JR shuddered and groaned Sue-Ellen's name as he filled her. Sweating and breathless they concluded by kissing deeply. As he gazed into his wife's hazel eyes JR told her that he loved her. Unexpectedly he followed this with an apology. "Honey I know I went over the top this evening. I didn't mean to. It's just that you are so beautiful and I see how other men look at you. Sometimes I feel insecure, like one of them might one day steal you away from me." "Oh JR I love you so much. No man could ever tempt me away from you. Like you said before I am yours, forever" she replied.

They fell asleep in each other's arms. Arguing was torture, Sue-Ellen mused as she drifted to sleep, but the making up more than compensated for it. JR's last thoughts involved them making love again in the morning, this time slowly and gently. He wanted the last couple of hours at the house to be as wonderful as those that had preceded them particularly as he had his father and brother to face once they got home, a prospect that he did not relish one bit.

When they woke they were surprised to see that it was 9am. The energy that they had expended last night had obviously taken its toll. They began to kiss and caress each other's naked bodies gently but were rudely interrupted by the telephone. "Yes?" JR answered. He sat bolt upright when he realised that it was Jock on the other end. "JR you are needed back at Southfork as quickly as possible. I want some answers from you boy" he barked. "Yes daddy, we will be back in about two hours" JR replied as he replaced the receiver. He looked shaken. Sue-Ellen had heard enough of the conversation to know that her wonderful weekend away was over. JR would never dare to disobey Jock. They glanced at each other and jumped out of bed. They would need to get ready and packed within the next thirty minutes if they were ever to make it back in the time that JR had promised.

As they reached the long driveway leading away from the house Sue-Ellen gazed wistfully behind her. Their time together at the house was over and all too soon. Goodness knows what faced them back at Southfork. She patted JR's leg gently and smiled at him, trying to reassure him that all would be well. JR managed a limp smile in response. The real world beckoned once more.

The End


End file.
